Chip/Tuck
Chip/Tuck is the twenty-first episode in season seven of . Synopsis Ron Saris returns, seeking revenge on Julia, after Horatio discovers him in connection with a murder tied to extreme plastic surgery. Plot An irate man goes over to his neighbor's house to complain about the man's wood chipper only to get a face full of blood when he gets near the machine! The neighbor, Tyler Marr, hands over the video camera he used to record the wood chipper so he could file a claim against the neighbor, Steven Corbett. Corbett is dismissive of the CSIs and of his neighbor's complaints, and he tells Tripp he hasn't left his home all morning. Dr. Price and her assistants go over the pieces of flesh from the wood chipper and Kyle finds an intact pelvic bone, which is sent up to Natalia in DNA. Inside the bone, she discovers a mite. She runs DNA from the bone through CODIS and gets two profiles from the marrow: though neither is in CODIS, they are a familial match, indicating the victim recently had a bone marrow transplant. The CSIs track down the donor, Lauren Reeger, whose father Ethan was a plastic surgeon. Lauren is stunned by her father's death, and tells Horatio and Delko that her father hadn't been stable since her mother's death two years before. The team next turns to Sean Loftin, Ethan's partner at his plastic surgery practice. Sean hands over Ethan's patient files, noting that he only had a few patients. Calleigh notices Elizabeth Corbett is one of them. Delko returns to the Corbett house to speak to Elizabeth. He learns the woman never leaves her room and soon sees for himself why: she's had numerous plastic surgery procedures and doesn't resemble her former self in the slightest. She tells Delko that Corbett finally told her she "wasn't a good candidate" for what he planned--after he turned her into a monster. Back at the lab, Horatio goes over Ethan's patient files and is surprised to discover photos of a badly burned Ron Saris (last seen in "Resurrection") among them. Tripp tells Horatio, who until that moment thought Saris was dead, that Stetler brought Ron Saris in to the station. The IAB officer tells Horatio that he needs to put aside his history with Saris--and promises to explain when he can, much to Horatio's consternation. Delko discovers Ethan's car near the Corbett house, the tires slashed. The tire slash marks are unique, leading Delko to suspect they were made with a plasma blade, a tool used by plastic surgeons. Ryan goes to Sean Loftin to get his plasma blade, but the surgeon finds it missing when he goes to look for it. Sean tells Ryan that he recalls Ethan arguing with a patient with burns on his face--clearly Ron Saris. Thinking Ron may have stolen the plasma blade, Ryan takes the bag to run it for prints. Horatio pays Julia a visit to warn her that Ron has resurfaced--and might come after her. In the AV lab, Calleigh and Dave Benton go over the video Trevor took and discover a hand with a watch on it reading "Dillinger High MVP 2008" on it. Calleigh and Tripp have the owner, Lucas Gallinetti, brought in. Accompanied by his stunning mother, Bonnie, Lucas tells Calleigh and Tripp that his mother changed since going in for plastic surgery procedures with Ethan--she started going to clubs, partying and sleeping around. He followed Ethan from his office to the Corbett house hoping to talk to him, but when he saw the blood in the wood chipper he freaked out and ran. In the lab, Horatio runs prints from Loftin's bag but the results are inconclusive: there's insufficient ridge detail on the prints. Michael Travers has figured out the mystery of the mite from the pelvic bone: it's a hair mite. Calleigh recovers a wad of hair Ethan must have pulled from the killer and Delko determines it's from a cheap wig. Recalling Elizabeth Corbett wore a wig, Delko and Calleigh go to see her, but when Delko touches her hair, he realizes it's synthetic. Elizabeth offers up another clue: she recalls Ethan saying to her, "You should look like her." She first began her procedures two years ago--around the time Ethan's wife, Marnie, died. Calleigh and Delko pull Marnie's accident file and discover she looked just like Bonnie now looks. The pair gets a warrant for a hair sample from Bonnie and Ryan finds mites in her extensions. Bonnie tells Calleigh that she and Ethan were lovers. They were happy together--until she found pictures of Marnie and realized Ethan had made her look like his dead wife. She went to confront him, intent on killing herself in the wood chipper, but when Ethan called her by his wife's name, she threw him in instead in a rage. Elsewhere at the station, Stetler tells Horatio that Ron Saris is going to be in the confidential informant program--that the former crook has already helped him get an undercover cop in on a drug deal. Horatio is not pleased, given a recent attack on Julia involving the plasma blade taped above her doorway. He tells Ron the attack failed, and Ron holds up his hands and shows the CSI that his prints have been burned off--after noting that he and Horatio are now working on the same side. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Kim Coates as Ron Saris * Christopher Redman as Michael Travers * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Paul Keeley as Dr. Ethan Reeger * Paulina Olyszynski as Lauren Reeger * Kevin Rahm as Dr. Sean Loftin * James Patrick Stuart as Steven Corbett * Amelia Heinle as Elizabeth Corbett * Brooke Burns as Bonnie Galinetti/Marci Reeger * Jake Thomas as Lucas Galinetti * Marinda Kaha as Marika Dupont * Steve Byers as Tyler Marr * Kate French as Rita * Bernardo Badillo as George See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes